Life
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Harry finds out a secret that he didn't need to know, but it might just end up saving his life….


Life

Summary: Harry finds out a secret that he didn't need to know, but it might just end up saving his life….

Enjoy by: Jaylene Olebar

 **1.**

Rain kept falling, making little rivers on the windows, the magical wards didn't keep out the natural weather. But to the boy who was sad and lonely, and green eyes staring out unblinkingly out the window…. He didn't care, he loved storms.

"Harry?" Hermione said, she stood up from her place by the fire.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice dull and hoarse, having not been speaking for some time.

"Are you sure you are okay?" the teen asked and knelt beside him.

Blinking away tears Harry stared off into the distance.

"I thought we were going to be together forever 'Mionie!" Harry admitted, at last, hand closing into a fist. "I'm going for a walk, I will be back before curfew." The Boy Who Lived said and stood, dusting his pants off and walking away.

 **2.**

Draco Malfoy groaned and let out a whimper, he was hungry, but his supplies had run out. But by Merlin his fangs were dripping with saliva, he needed blood! Scowling the teen raced out of the dormitories and into the forest. Something was calling him there.

With a small detour, the boy began to change, his posture.

Eyes turning red, and his senses going overdrive, his inhale letting him know where all the animals with the most blood where. Draco didn't like drinking animal blood, but this was the only one he could get whistle at school.

With the scent of his prey Draco set off, his only thought now was blood….

 **3.**

Harry wiped his eyes and stuck his pants back in his soaked pants, the rain has been on him for exactly five minutes. He didn't have a destination in mind, he just wanted to clear his head, and when in Surrey, Harry went on walks.

"Fuck," Harry whispered as he lost his footing, standing up, the teen brushed as much mud off as he could.

A cry of an animal was heard, making the brunette stop. _Gosh, it sounded as it was in pain!_ And being the Hero Harry was he dashed ahead, hoping to heal the poor creature.

 _Not too far,_ Harry chanted as the cries became silent.

There!

In the pale light of the moon laid the animal, and over him was a…. fuck was that a human?! Harry gasped in horror as he realized he recognized that blonde hair….

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered.

A sharp jerk and Malfoy turned to face him, those red eyes meeting his green ones, panting Harry backed away only to trip and run blindly. After all, he wasn't a fucking…. whatever Malfoy was!

"Potter, wait!" Malfoy yelled and raced after the Gryffindor.

Potter was fast, Draco admitted to himself, but he wasn't as fast as a 100-year-old Vampire. Years of hunting and dodging sketchy wizards had taught him that after all.

Draco's heart raced as he saw Harry fall, his leg twisted at an unnatural angle, and the lack of cry, it made his heartache.

"Potter, are you okay?" Draco asked and knelt, ignoring the tantalizing smell of warm, human blood… especially his mates.

"ssssStay away from me!" Harry yelped and scrambled backwards, heart pounding fast and his scent full of terror.

"Fuck," Malfoy snarled, his sharp features twisting into an unknowable beauty. "I didn't want you to find out this way!" Draco whispered, but they weren't too far apart, that Harry could still hear him.

Using his powers, Draco calmed his mate down and with a swallow, brought his hands to the boy's leg, this would require a hand on hand magic. Guiltily Draco brought his bloody hand up to his mouth and moaned as his mate's blood slipped through his throat.

"Draco," Harry gasped, his eyes glazed over and under complete control of the Vampire's decisions regarding his life. "Draco, please." Harry moaned, body reacting to his lure.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have done that, but you make me lose control," Draco whispered.

Fangs still out, Draco gave in to his temptation and cradled Harry close to him, tilting his neck to the side and sinking his fangs into the pale neck.

Harry moaned and let the Vampire drink his blood, after all, he had come out here with suicide intentions, to kill himself, what better way to go from Malfoy, who killed animals out in the forest? Who knew?

After licking the pinprick wounds, Draco muttered _Episiky_ a few times, and put a drying charm on the boy and released his charm.

"Fuck, what did you do to me?!" Harry cried out, now out of the thrall all Vampire's put their food under. "Stay away from me!"

Draco kept his face passive, even if he felt hurt by his mate's rejection.

"Stay still," he said coldly as he could.

Looking into mesmerizing, now grey eyes Harry did as he was told, though he had no idea why. He should have been running for the hills…

" _Obliviate"_

 **4.**

Harry shook his head and stepped into the dorm rooms, his mind a blank, he wasn't even sure why he had wanted to take that long of a walk, his hands had very little blood on them. He hadn't managed to save the dying animal.

"Harry? Blimey mate!" Ron said and dragged his best mate into the dorm room, he saw the dazed look and let out a moan, that look was of grief. "What did you try to save this time?"

 **5.**

Draco stood in the corner and watched as Harry laughed at his Gryffindor friends and he let out a sneer. The pesky humans didn't realize how much leeway he gave his mate…. but than Harry Potter wasn't one to be controlled, he was smart like a Ravenclaw when he wanted to be, cunning as a Slytherin, loyal like a Hufflepuff and brave like a Gryffindor. But he was still a wizard raised by magic-hating muggles and didn't know as much about the wizarding world.

 **6.**

Harry glanced over his shoulder as he swore someone had been standing and watching him, lately, ever since he failed to save an animal Harry had felt like he was being stalked. No one was there, frowning the brunette continued on his way to class.

 **7.**

From the distance Harry looked back at the castle, his life…. it was fitting.

The boy who lived, come to die. To save the world, the last sacrifice, as well as the second last Horcrux. It was all planned out and nothing but a quick change of fate could change the path he had been sent on since his mother had died.

Voldemort spoke, the Death Eaters laughed and the night animals chirped on... But it all passed in a blur, nothing was the same or ever would be.

"I'm so sorry Draco…" Harry Whispered.

 _Avada Kedavra!_

Kisses, love, friendship, Draco, Draco, Draco. People, nameless and more, Harry saw his life flash before his eyes and finally, it settled.

" _I love you, Harry James Potter," Draco whispered._

 **8.**

Draco sucked in a breath as he watched his mate whither in pain, the venom of his bite and his blood, was burning the mortal within him. Harry clutched his throat and rolled over, coughing up blood and crying, his heart pounding trying to keep up with the rapid changes within his body.

A hand cupped the teens head, smoothing back wild untamable hair.

"Drink Potter, that's it," Professor Snape said and put the Replenishing Blood away.

Snape put the potion bottle in his pocket, patted Draco's shoulder, and left the Vampire to deal with the rest.

 **9.**

Draco sat in the chair and watched as his mate became like him, a Vampire… around midnight, green eyes snapped open.

 **THE END!**


End file.
